Sunshine
by chinarai
Summary: For Shikasaku Week on tumblr. vii: Respect: Being from the Nara Clan, he had stuck to the shadows most of his life. Sakura, on the other hand, tried her best to get out of her teammates' shadows and to stand up on her own. It was inspiring.
1. Day i: Duty

Truth be told, I don't work very well with one or two-words prompts lmao but I did as best as I could in the two weeks from the moment I found out about the event up until today. I'm going to post the prompts as they are now, and maybe in the future I'll tweak them a bit. The title of this collection came from the song _Sunshine_ by _Young Empires._

That aside, I mentioned last week on my tumblr that I took the liberty to start an _askshikasaku_ blog, which I'm already, but slowly, working on. You're free to already send asks if you please!

* * *

 **Shikasaku Week**

 **Day i: Duty**

* * *

Keeping watch over the perimeters would not be so boring if he actually had something to occupy his time, but it was a task that required all of his attention and his senses to make sure they were safe. If only they could have gotten a fire going, the flames would have been something he could watch, the warmth would keep the chill at bay and the cracking of the wood would have been nice, but they could not afford taking the risk of being found. The cool air of the night was bearable, thankfully.

Sitting on a log, Shikamaru stared up at the canopy, wishing he could be looking at the stars at least. Behind him, two members of his team slept away on bedrolls, Naruto's loud snores reaching his ears easily above whatever cricket could be nearby. Kiba was a much quieter presence compared to the blonde.

A small tent had been set up for the only woman and medic in the group. He thought back to how she had used most of her chakra to heal her comrades as well as herself after the mission had proven to be more complicated than they had anticipated. She was dead on her feet as they finished their job and traveled away from the site where the confrontation had taken place to find a place secure enough to rest. Kiba and Akamaru searched every crook and nook to make sure the spot was safe so she could crash without worries. She managed to stay upright and awake for as long as it took them to get the tent up, and then passed out like a flame in a second.

That being said, he was mildly surprised to hear the familiar light footfalls approaching him from behind. He knew she was awake from the moment she started tossing and turning, and she knew that she did not need to announce her arrival, but she did anyway in a murmur once the distance between them had decreased greatly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" He contemplated just as quietly. She hummed in amusement and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her nose on the top of his head. "I can't get distracted now, you know."

"I'm not trying to distract you. Just trying to spend some time with you."

"Your mere presence is distracting." He waved her over, figuring that the position she was currently could not be comfortable. Sakura stepped over the log and lowered herself to his bent legs, tucking herself into his chest with a quiet sigh. Out of habit, he placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes with a sigh of his own.

He knew the risks of getting distracted even for a single second. Enemies could find them, the team could end up hurt or worse, one or all of them could never return home. Still, despite his better judgement, Shikamaru allowed himself to relish in her presence, her body against him and her warmth, if only for a moment. They were so strictly professional in missions when paired together, limiting their affectionate touches to simple, brief brushes of fingers against skin that most of the time were accidental. He saw no problem in holding her close for a second, especially after the chaotic events from earlier.

After about five seconds, he pulled away and nudged her gently. Weariness was oozing out of her; it was almost palpable. "You should head back to the tent."

She made a noise of protest. "Don't wanna."

"Sakura." He chided with a sigh, and she giggled. "Troublesome woman. I have a job to do now."

"You have a job to do as my boyfriend as well." The kunoichi spoke into his chest.

Another sigh from him, Shikamaru held back the urge to roll his eyes and kissed the top of her head nonetheless, speaking softly. "You have a job to do as well, remember? You're the only medic of the team. Go to bed."

She replied with a long, suffering groan and peeled herself away from him, pouting as she rose to a full standing position and frowned down at the young man. He shook his head with a small smile gracing his face and reached out for her hand to give it a gentle squeeze. "I promise I'll join you later after Kiba wakes up."

Sakura held her pout in place for a while longer before it ultimately turned into a smile as well. With a kiss to his forehead, she went back to the tent without a word. Shikamaru heard when she slipped into the bedroll, shifted around for a while trying to find a comfortable position, and then stopped as unconsciousness reclaimed its hold on her. He stifled a yawn of his own and went back to focusing on the sounds of the night. Sometimes being entrusted with the duty of being the captain could really be a drag, especially when he had to set an example and be the one to take the first watch. Now that he had been reminded what it was like to hold her, Shikamaru could not wait for his shift to end so he could sleep by her side as he had promised.


	2. Day ii: Goal-Dream

This one flowed more smoothly imo. This along with the prompt for day 6 are my favorites.

I hope you enjoyed the last prompt, as I hope you'll like this one as well!

* * *

 **Shikasaku Week**

 **Day ii: Goal/Dream**

* * *

It seemed that everyone around him had a dream, a goal to reach in life. The one that stood out more was Naruto's wish to become Hokage. Shikamaru himself was not very ambitious; his grades were good just enough so he could graduate and his only plan in life was to marry an average woman and lead an average life.

Choji never spoke of his dreams, but Ino often did and she shared it with her once best friend. Ino and Sakura often competed to see who would conquer the lone Uchiha's heart, and the Nara could not understand why they would want such thing. He did not like Sasuke much; the boy was overly cold and distant and condescending at all times of the day. It was hard for Shikamaru not to like someone unless they were openly mean and evil to those close to him or innocent people, but the air of superiority that surrounded the Uchiha simply ticked him off sometimes.

When he left, however, he watched as Sakura's goal in life changed and witnessed as she and Naruto shared a common goal: to bring Sasuke back. The pink haired girl decided to seek help from their new Hokage and he watched closely as she became a skilled medic under her tutelage. She was the only young member of Team 7 left in the village and, in an effort to distract her from any misery that could creep up when she was not pushing herself towards her new objective, Ino made a point of inviting her to go out with them.

Shikamaru had always known that she was smart; she had been placed with Naruto to balance him out in his moments of stupidity, but talking to her after she had stopped trying to win Sasuke's heart, wishing only to bring him back home, revealed a level of maturity he had missed when she and Ino quarreled over the boy. And thus, they became close friends. He often lent her medical textbooks form his family so she could expand her knowledge in that field and in exchange she proved to be a great shogi opponent. As days passed and they grew older, he was startled to realize one day that his dream of living a hassle-free life in the future shifted into a desire to live by her side.

Still, he made no moves to invest in a new kind of relationship and kept his thoughts and changing feelings to himself. Due to Gaara's new rank as Kazekage, his sister often came to Konoha to discuss things – usually with Shikamaru. Sakura always teased him about it, which led him to believe that she assumed they were together, which only delayed the process of perhaps confessing his feelings to her. And when Naruto came back and he was reminded of their need to rescue a wayward teammate, he decided to wait and see if it would be safe to say anything, lest he was rejected and had to live with the shame and embarrassment for a long, long life.

And then when Asuma was gone, he put aside the dream of a white picket fence and a pink haired wife in order to avenge his teacher, and once that was done, things escalated so quickly that he found himself in a battlefield. The Fourth Shinobi War left a mark in everyone that took part in it, and it hit him especially hard with Asuma's reappearance and his father's death. Later on, he himself was on the brink of death, drained from enough chakra to leave him weak and frail...

But she was there. Choji held him as she poured her own reserves into him to save his life. His face was sunken in and he could hardly keep his eyes open for long, but he looked at her and when he did, he was reminded of that fantasy he entertained a while ago. It seemed like ages had passed since he had realized he was infatuated with her and was surprised to see the feelings remained strong. Shikamaru regretted not telling her earlier and promised himself that he would confess everything if he got out of this war alive.

It was a surprise, and also a relief, to know that she had been simply content in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, although his stay was short lived. The last Uchiha left in a journey of redemption and, even though she and Naruto were saddened by his departure, they both seemed resigned that they would not be able to keep him close. At least, now he was not going down a dark path where they could not see him. So, the knowledge that her feelings for the Uchiha were merely platonic drove him to open his mouth over their first game of shogi after the war.

Sakura halted with her hand hovering in the air, a piece caught between her fingers, and her green eyes swiveled up to meet his own. "What was that?"

He found that his hands were oddly damp and realized belatedly that he had simply blurted out a very embarrassing command instead of pronouncing the words he had so carefully arranged. "Be my girlfriend." He replied with an internal wince at his desperation, swallowed, and then added hesitantly. "Please?"

She looked highly amused and dropped the piece back onto the board and loosely crossed her arms with a smirk. "Why, Shika, you didn't even take me out for dinner." Thankfully, she decided to spare him from further humiliation after that remark and sobered up, lowering her gaze to study the floorboards beneath them. "You know... I really thought I was going to lose you."

They all had. He had firmly believed that he would not live to see another day and would leave them all behind without ever saying how much they mattered to him. After the war, everyone seemed to be valuing their lives more and stopped taking things for granted.

Shikamaru rubbed the nape of his neck with a clammy palm and hunched forward slightly. "I thought I was going to lose you, too." She looked up at him, but he refused to meet her eyes. It was hard enough to admit it aloud. "I've liked you for a while now."

"I thought you liked Temari." She mused in a whisper, and he shook his head.

"I'm not sure myself, so I don't know." He exhaled loudly and tilted his head back in that usual way of his. "But then – ah – the not so pretty, not so ugly wife I had pictured all along disappeared and I could see only you in her place." The amused look returned to her face. "In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I had dreamt that I would never marry. Marriages are too troublesome, yes, but that decision didn't match with that old goal of mine."

He finally faced her. Sakura was regarding him curiously with a small smile on her lips. "What goal was that?"

He shrugged slightly. "Ah, that one doesn't matter anymore. I have a new plan for my life."

"Oh?" She knew where this was going given his last unplanned and unchosen choice of words if her smile was any indication of it. "And what is it?"

Shikamaru smirked lightly. "Now, now, Sakura. I can't tell you, but I can show you, if you will." Her expression softened, losing its mischievous glint, and he knew she wanted to be part of it.


	3. Day iii: Sky-Earth

Introducing the twins from the _Twins Timeline_ in _Brilliance_. I have to say that if I ever have to write more stories in which they have kids, I'll always use the twins because I love them a lot.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Shikasaku Week**

 **Day iii: Sky/Earth**

* * *

There had always been something in clouds that got his attention since a young age. For a down to earth kind of guy, Shikamaru surely liked lying back on the grass to watch the clouds pass by leisurely. No one ever saw the appeal in it; if he was not trying to see shapes in them, then what was the point of watching them so much?

It was a hobby that he never let go, even now as he was a married grown adult with kids of his own. Said kids enjoyed sitting back with him in their colorful front yard, although they still had yet to grasp the concept that they were supposed to stay quiet whilst looking up at the sky. He suspected the experience was ruined by their own mother, who liked to try to find animal shapes with them when he was not at home to correct them.

"Of course that's a rabbit."

A scoff preceded the words. "It's a monkey, obviously."

Shikamaru tried to drown out the argument between the twins, but mostly he wondered what cloud they were looking at to imagine such different things. He himself would not know since his eyes were closed and he had decided a while ago that it was a good time to try to take a nap. The sun was setting and felt warm on his skin, creating the perfect atmosphere to lull his to sleep rather easily, but alas, the twins kept bickering, making his eyebrows twitch in slight annoyance.

Chancing an eye open, he looked up at the mirrored images of his sons fighting over his stomach. When he was a kid, his hair was long enough to tie up in a ponytail as was usual of the males of the Nara Clan. Their own hair, however, was still rather short. His kids were still too young to care for it properly, and nor he or his wife had enough time to wash, comb and dry two extra heads of long strands. Once they were old enough, they could grow it out.

The twins had taken much after their mother. Whilst physically they resembled him, aside from the eyes that were as green as her own, most of their personalities was much like hers. That meant their temper had taken after her as well. Shikamaru could only hope that in the future they would calm down and develop a temperament that was similar to his own, or that the twins would at least learn to control it as she had once her head was not lost in the clouds anymore and her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

Seeing them bickering over little things brought him back to a time when Sakura and Ino often quarreled in their competition to be better than the other and to win the Uchiha's affection. Thinking of that made him marvel at how far they had come, far from the assumptions everyone had made. Sakura had not married Sasuke, nor did Shikamaru himself marry Temari, or even Ino like some had expected, but rather the two were together. It was funny to think that the only two people of their group to be promoted to jounin would marry. Ino was ecstatic to have both her best friends together as if she had somehow participated in that as a matchmaker.

The words flying back and forth over him ceased when soft steps approached them from behind and a long shadow fell over the three. Shikasuma and Shikaku whipped their heads in her direction and large smiles bloomed in their faces. "I think that's a cat."

Shikamaru finally let a sigh escape him when the twins leapt up to their feet and raced in their mother's direction. People often assumed that boys looked up to their fathers while girls looked up to their mothers, but in his house, both his sons adored their mother. He did not know why, nor did he care much that he was not their favorite person, because she was his favorite person as well, so he could relate to his sons.

He tilted his head back to see Sakura lifting them effortlessly, one in each arm as they leaned in to hug her. "I told you it was a cat."

Shikasuma rolled his eyes at his brother in the same way she often did when Shikamaru started his "too troublesome" speech. "Duh, I knew that before you even found out."

His wife stifled a giggle before lowering them to the ground. "How was your day?"

Shikaku perked up and relayed the news excitedly. "Grandma Yoshino taught us some tricks with shuriken!"

"Yeah! We're gonna hit all the targets when we enter the Academy!"

She watched as they raced back inside the house to retrieve their weapons and walked to her husband, laying down beside him on the grass and slightly turning on her side to meet his eyes. "And how was your day?"

He let out a heavy sigh and draped an arm over her waist. "With Naruto away in a diplomatic meeting, I have a ton of work to do by myself."

"It's my day off tomorrow. I can help you if you'd like."

"I hardly think we'll get much done in the Hokage Tower." Shikamaru was smirking lightly at the suggestive look on her features and dipped his head to brush his nose against hers. "I like the way you think."

Sakura hummed as she pressed her lips to his in a lingering kiss. "Personally, so do I."

She peeled herself away from him and both sat up as their kids came running in their direction each with a pouch of shuriken in their hands. The technique was still clumsy and needed some polishing, but they were doing a great job regardless, and the two were smiling brightly at their parents' praise.

Shikamaru often liked to tease Sakura about how at seven years old they shared the same temper she had as a teen, but he had to admit he enjoyed seeing their happiness and pride whenever they congratulated their kids on their deeds. It must have been hard for his mother, so lively and so like Sakura, to have a son that had no high expectations for his life whatsoever. Maybe that was why she liked them so much, just as much as the twins liked spending the day with her when they were at work.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as another pair of shuriken cut through the air. The sun had gone and the clouds followed, leaving the sky bare enough to see faint stars through the lights of the Nara District. Watching stars was just as good as watching clouds drift by. Perhaps he could convince his family to lie down after dinner and enjoy the sight without trying to identify constellations.


	4. Day iv: Power-Weakness

I had other piece done for today, but I wasn't completely happy with it (plus, it was too similar to an older story that I found after I had written it). So I spent the morning trying to find another plot for today (as well as tomorrow because I didn't like that one too) that could accomodate one detail from the old version that I really liked.

So I present you this, an AU fresh off the oven. I might post the older versions later as a bonus.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Shikasaku Week**

 **Day iv: Power/Weakness**

* * *

Shikamaru was not that all surprised when Choji and Ino announced that they were dating – he was too observant for his own good – but he was surprised when they announced that they were getting married. The ring around her finger had been something he had not noticed at first glance, despite the way the diamond cut jewel on top seemed to shine brightly under the sun. They had been in a café then, the three of them plus Ino's best friend, who leapt up from her seat to hug her tightly and both women cried together, which attracted lots of stares.

He should have known that he would be dragged too deep into this. Accepting the offer to be the best man, he was tasked with the job of planning everything along with the maid of honor, none other than the woman he had practically just met, Sakura. She had pink hair, which Ino swore was natural, and if her head reached the underside of his nose, then she was just lucky. She seemed too petite for a grown adult, and her curves were much subtler than Ino's. Still, the blonde seemed to be in a life mission to help her make good use of her shape. All those clothes and shoes she bought as a gift for her came to mind and now he understood why she was so insistent on making her best friend wear _good womanly clothes_ and not just some _shapeless pieces she found in stores that were comfortable._

Sakura did not even have to pull the _I'm a lady_ card on him. He was too used to being forced to carry Ino's copious shopping bags that now he just got them personally from the cashier's hands so they would not be shoved into his chest. Besides, it was the right thing to do. Following her up and down the shopping mall was boring, but an easy task that he endured quietly as to avoid hearing her nagging at him for complaining that this was tedious.

Therefore, he walked behind her silently, just thinking of the cigarette he would get to smoke once he was at home. It was common courtesy not to smoke in closed spaces, and Ino had advised him to hide those from her. She was a medic and he was not looking forward for a lecture on lung cancer and whatnot.

He eyed her as she lifted a glass vase and inspected it, making comments aloud that he did not reply to, knowing that it would go unheard. The open cardigan she wore was slightly loose on the arms and Shikamaru had to wonder if she was thinner than she appeared. Certainly, a medic such as herself would make sure to maintain a healthy weight, diet, lifestyle and so on. Maybe she was born to be like that.

They were leaving the mall just minutes before it closed down for good. They had not purchased as many things as he had expected, but still had spent an entire afternoon and evening there. Sakura stopped in her tracks halfway through the open-air parking lot as she turned things over inside her purse. "I think I forgot my wallet in the store," she said before walking back to the building. He sighed and rolled his neck and shoulders. This would take a while. Maybe he could have his smoke now.

There was only a couple of cars left in the parking lot at this hour of the night. Shikamaru disabled the alarm and opened the trunk to place all the bags inside, arranging them so nothing fragile would break. He fished around his pocket for his carton of cigarettes and lighter, lifting one stick up to his mouth and catching it between his teeth as he flicked the flame to life. He only had time to take a drag and exhale when something cold touched the back of his neck, making him freeze.

"Pass me the keys."

Slowly, he rose his hands up in surrender as his mind reeled over the facts. How could he get out of this without losing his car, the purchases and at the same time retain his life? This person was actually armed; he could feel the barrel on his skin. Sadly, his back was turned to the doors of the mall, so he could not call out for help or warn Sakura somehow to not come closer without risking being shot. The odds were not on his favor; he would have to let the man take everything.

An angry shout came from behind them. Shikamaru dared not move an inch, but felt as the gun distanced itself from his neck a fraction as the man did turn around to look at the source of the noise. It was as if everything stood eerily still until he felt the presence of the robber vanish from behind him. Air moved and whistled behind his back as the man hurled sideways across the pavement, the gun escaping from his grasp and landing far from his reach.

He lowered his hands and turned to watch the man pick himself up from the ground, blood trickling down from a cut on his temple and a glare directed to his assailant. Sakura stood over him cracking her knuckles menacingly and matching his glare evenly, her feet planted between his shoulder blades to keep him down. The cardigan she wore was discarded along with her purse and now he could see the muscles of her arms. They were so perfectly defined and shaped that it was nearly ridiculous. Shikamamru shook himself awake from his daze and hurried to the gun to claim it before the strange man with slicked back oily hair could do it. Her strike caught the attention of the security guards of the mall and she went to his side to let them handle the robber once they were close enough.

"Are you okay?"

"What did you do?"

She was checking him for any injuries as she spoke. "I kicked him in the head."

Shikamaru touched his forehead as it all sunk in and she asked if he was feeling okay. The cardigan sleeve was loose because otherwise it would be too tight around her arm and not because she was too thin. Questions swirled in his mind and he tried to catch himself before they got too inappropriate. Did she have abs? Were her legs as strong and defined as her arms? And her hands. If her fingers wrapped around his hair and tugged at it forcefully, he would probably –

"Shikamaru?"

He snapped back to reality and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Heat stirred low in his abdomen and he could only hope it would not make itself apparent in his pants.

"Your pupils are dilated. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." He croaked out and then repeated it after clearing his throat. His face was too hot with embarrassment. "Thanks."

She smiled and retrieved her things. Sakura brushed her arms with her fingers as if the wipe away invisible dust and his mouth dried at the sight. Good grief. He was not going to make out of this arrangement without his sexual frustration going through the roof. Still trying to compose himself, she brushed past him to close the trunk of the car. Tapping two fingers to his chin, he shut his hanging mouth and met her eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the look in her face and the barely disguised desire in her eyes.

She knew.

And she was in for it he wanted, too.

Shikamaru tried not to groan as he pinned her to the side of the car and attacked her mouth hungrily. Pressing his hips into hers while holding them in place, he tried not to lose it when her fingers gripped his shoulders. All he wanted to know now was how her legs would feel like wrapped strongly around his waist.


	5. Day v: Trust-Sharing

Apologies for posting this one late. Yesterday, I just didn't feel like moving a finger tbh and in the evening/night, I was feeling quite sick after uni.

Anyways, it's here and I'm saddened that I didn't see many posts celebrating his birthday. My boy deserves better.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Shikasaku Week**

 **Day v: Trust/Sharing**

* * *

Usually, shinobi would camp out in missions, but with the weather as it was with heavy rain falling, lighting streaking the sky and thunder shaking everything around them, Shikamaru wisely decided to look for an inn where they could spend the night. With only two rooms vacant left, the general idea was to let Sakura keep one for herself while the three men shared the other one.

It was a simple, modest inn, so they should have expected that the room would not be big enough, not for the price they were paying for them. There was no space left in any of them for someone to sleep on the floor as comfortably as possible. The solution? Let Sakura pick whom she would rather share a bed with.

Among the three choices, the most obvious one would be Naruto. They were best friends and had been through too much in the past to feel embarrassed in case they woke up too close to one another, but he snored loudly and trashed a lot in his sleep. Lee, well... She was unsure if he had outgrown the infatuation he held for her in the past and feared that he could mistake her choice as her encouraging him to pursue her, so no. Shikamaru seemed like a plausible choice. He was quiet when he slept, and she admitted to herself that she had other reasons to lean towards him.

Proclaiming that he would be the one to least get on her nerves, the two retreated into the room and left a baffled Naruto and a hyper, energetic Lee standing in the hallway by themselves.

She did not know what she was hoping for, perhaps a chance to snuggle up to him or maybe something a little more daring and bold. Whatever it was, her hopes were squashed the moment he laid the furthest away from her as possible. Trust Shikamaru to be a gentleman and keep his hands to himself even as a woman in short, loose pajamas crawled into bed beside him. She tried to mask her annoyance, but considering the looks he was giving her, she was doing a very poor job.

Sakura was as horrified as the next person to find out that she harbored feelings for the lazy genius and that she found him to be quite attractive, and even endured five full minutes of Ino laughing in her face until her friend calmed down just enough to talk to her about it. Coming to terms with that was not easy and now that she accepted said feelings, she was not about to let this opportunity pass since it was handed to her on a silver platter. How was she supposed to approach him, however? She had the distinctive idea that he had not placed pillows between them for two reasons: there were not enough pillows for that nor enough space.

Minutes ticked by and the window panes shook with every harsh gust of wind as she sulked and pouted in the darkness. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" He asked in a drawled tone, breaking the silence. "Is it the storm?"

No. "Yes."

Shikamaru grunted and the covers moved as he shuffled about. "I didn't think I'd be spending my birthday in a mission."

She froze. She had completely forgotten about his birthday and, to some extent, Ino's birthday on the following day. Sakura pushed down the anxiousness that rose with knowing that Ino was going to be a pain in the ass once she returned, but it was not as if she could have prevented leaving for this mission. "Oh, really?" Casually, she turned to her side to look at the faint outlines of his face. "What would you rather be doing?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and pillowed his head on his folded arms. "I'd rather be at home sleeping."

"Not very different from what was supposed to be happening now." She said with a chuckle.

"No, but at least you're here, so I won't be sleeping alone."

Well, Sakura had no idea how to respond to, or to what even think of that, so she quickly searched her brain for an escape route as he quietly stared at her in the darkness of the room. It was hard to read his expression, but the mildly suggestive tone of his voice told her that this was the moment she had been looking for. Slowly, she leaned in closer and, with courage that she drew from who knew where, gently kissed his cheek. By instinct, one of his hands rose up to grasp her shoulder and held her in place, not allowing her to withdraw fully.

Even still, he had turned his head before she had pulled away completely so their lips could brush together for the briefest of moments. Silence fell over them and she was sure her face was burning. Mind reeling, her thoughts came to a screeching halt once an idea crossed her mind. "Ino told you, didn't she?"

Shikamaru said nothing, but his quiet chuckles were the confirmation she needed. With a curse, she struggled against his hand, only to find herself pressed to his chest as both his arms wrapped around her body. She was not going to give up without a fight, though, even if all she wanted was to lie down in his embrace and drift off to sleep. A few more seconds of writhing and she let herself relax with an indignant huff, hoping that he would think she was honestly resisting him.

"She told me before we left this morning." He clarified, voice laced with humor. "I didn't think there would be only two rooms left and that you'd choose to share the room with me, but I had to take my chances."

Sakura grunted and inched away slightly once his hold around her loosened just enough. Still within his reach, she watched as he propped himself up on his elbow and spoke. "Why didn't you do something before, then?"

"And risk finding out in the worst way that Ino was just making fun of me? No, thanks."

She considered his words in silence, lifting her fingers to touch his chest through the thin material of his shirt. If Ino would joke about something like that, then it meant he liked her. Right? For all her intelligence when it came to medicine and rules and books, she was lacking in knowledge when it came to men and feelings and dating.

"She wasn't making fun of you." She settled to say, still torn between screaming at her friend until her ears bled and thanking her for being such a gossiper.

"I see that now."

Okay, maybe more daring things could happen later on. Right now, all she wanted was to kiss him properly, and so she did, relishing in the way his mouth slanted against hers and his hand gripped her hips in a forceful, yet delicious way. Lost in the moment, lost in the touches of his tongue and his fingers, Sakura let herself enjoy the moment thoroughly tugging at the dark brown hair that was loose form its usual ponytail for once. Her palms squeezed his strong biceps and explored the expanse of his back, her throat reproducing a breathy moan when his lips travelled down to her neck.

You know what? She was ready to get bold now.

But as everything was when it came to her, lightning struck and thunder rumbled in the sky, so loud that it seemed to be happening right beside their shared bed. They parted with a gasp and he chuckled after some moments as he fell back down on the mattress, hand still perched on her hip. Thankful for the darkness that hid her flushed face, she moved closer to him until their legs were tangled. They would have time to talk it out in the morning, but right now falling asleep together sounded like the most right thing to do.


	6. Day vi: Hokage

Ah, my other favorite prompt. I actually have an old thing with this theme that I start writing for _Brilliance,_ but decided to post that as a longer one-shot once it's finished.

I added a masterlist of fanfictions to _askshikasaku_ a few days ago, which I'm going to update as I read and find new ones. I just tried to draw an icon for the blog, but I'm still better at drawing with pencils and stuff than with a tablet. Trying to figure out what to do.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Shikasaku Week**

 **Day vi: Hokage**

* * *

Naruto had matured over the years, but still, he was not ready to step into the role of Hokage just yet. Therefore, they had thrusted Kakashi into the Hokage robes and dropped the responsibility of picking up the pieces and mending the village back together after the war was over. The poor Copy-nin had hoped that someone would have offered to fill in the gap left by Tsunade as she distanced herself from the duty to recover after seemingly endless days of fighting, but no one other than Naruto seemed interested in such job. He still had much to learn and Kakashi was perfect for the job at the moment.

Shikamaru enrolled himself in the Hokage office in the mean time to learn more about the duties of an assistant so he could be prepared when the time came for Naruto to be sitting in that chair. The hero came and went, occasionally dropping by to learn one thing or another, but mostly spent his time on the streets helping the other villagers to rebuild their homes. Kakashi was so overwhelmed with so many things to do and so many people requesting his attention that he hardly had time to eat. Shikamaru helped as much as he could, but for the most part only followed orders, but the Rokudaime was still adjusting to his new life, and so most his orders were to find a document or deliver a scroll to someone. Easy things that did not require much energy or thought, a nice break from the hectic routine of a war.

After a week or so occupying the chair, Kakashi was graced with a visit from his former student. The number of injured people decreased the last few days and so Sakura found some time to step out of the hospital, leaving Shizune in charge for the time being, and decided to help Hatake with his things. She prepared a schedule for him, helped Shikamaru learn the correct way things should be catalogued, and spent an awful long time explaining to them the inner workings of the office. So much time around Tsunade had proved her to be very useful now. Working half-time at the hospital and half-time at the office, Sakura managed to organize their chaotic routine and put Naruto to work in the times he showed up.

If they had strengthened their bonds in the few times they worked together before, now Shikamaru and Sakura were as close as ever. He always came to her when he was unsure of something, and they both were usually sighted together sharing a table as they had tea or a meal together. There was no time for a game of shogi yet, but he challenged her to a match anyway.

Four months later, Gaara came to the village with his siblings to give the new Hokage some support. Sakura was like a secretary, always within earshot of them and never straying too far in case she was needed for any reason. Shikamaru was usually one step behind her instead of conversing with Kankuro and Temari as he usually would. The puppeteer doubted that they realized they spoke in hushed tones as the Kages walked about the rebuilt streets, sharing smiles and giggles, and doubted as well that they noticed his sister discreetly sulking and feeling only a bit jealous. As much as he did not like to see her that way, he had advised that she make a move soon, but she did not listen.

That night, dinner was served in the Hokage Residence. The rest of Team 7 was there of course, as well as Team 10 because Shikamaru worked for the Hokage now, and Hinata was there because she was dating Naruto, but he had yet to officially ask her to be his girlfriend. Most of them sat around a long rectangular table, but Ino, Sakura and Hinata that walked back and forth the kitchen bringing plates and drinks and the homemade meal they had cooked together.

Sakura was placing a slice of the dessert of the night in each plate when Shikamaru walked into the kitchen in his usual lazy gait. Leaning over her shoulder, he examined the chocolatey concoction before eventually lowering his chin down to her shoulder to say, "That looks good."

"Ever since Gaara said he liked this, we don't dare try to serve something else." She replied in a humorous tone and adjusted the plates on the trays, unbothered by his closeness. "Would you take this one for me?"

He stepped back from her and took the silver platter from her hand, leaning down slightly as she craned her head up. "Sure." They shared a chaste kiss and he went on his way back to the dining room.

By the time he had approached the door and realization dawned on him, a crash was heard from within the kitchen. Suddenly the door was crowded with people looking inside to see shattered chunks of porcelain and dessert spread all around a very flushed, very shocked Sakura. Naruto and Ino were loudly trying to catch her attention whilst Hinata was doing a much quieter job in trying to snap her out of her reverie. Kakashi slowly stepped inside the room, sidestepping an equally frozen Shikamaru and a highly distressed Temari that had witnessed the exchange. He placed a hand on her forehead and asked Ino to take her to one of the guest rooms for the remainder of the night.

Days in the Hokage office after that were laced with tension. Shikamaru had never noticed how close they used to stand and how much they talked throughout the day until it was taken away from him and he was left with an odd feeling of emptiness and without a solution for said problem. Gone were the daily escapades to the teashop nearby and he found himself missing her companionship when he occupied the usual table they shared. His body seemed to crave the physical contact that came with working together in the office, from the playful shoves to the more lingering touches that happened for one reason or another without them ever noticing.

Kakashi noticed that they were standing at least five feet apart and the words exchanged between them were overly polite. His calculating gaze switched to a look of amusement and then understanding once he cornered Sakura and ordered her to spill the beans. Every day when she was not around, he would hint that Shikamaru should pursue her, but his suggestions were so discreet that the Nara oftentimes wondered if he was imagining things in the first place.

If Kakashi knew, then the rest of the team knew. And if Team 7 knew, then pretty much the rest of their group of friends and some knew as well.

Shikamaru cut his finger in a document one day by accident and everyone present in the office flipped in that moment. "We need to get you to the hospital!" Naruto bellowed as he, Ino and even Lee manhandled the assistant-to-be out of the Tower as Kakashi waved enthusiastically at them and Shino watched on in silence. His protests went unheard and soon he was shoved into a pristine room. He sighed and sat on the bed once he saw some of Naruto's shadow clones outside the window preventing him from escaping.

The door opened minutes later and Sakura stepped inside. Awkward silence fell over them as the door closed behind her and he showed her the tiny slash on his finger with a roll of his eyes. Her lips curled in a smile as she understood why her friends were so keen on standing guard outside that specific hospital room. She took his hand gently and within seconds, the skin was mended together and they were left to stare in different directions trying to figure out what to do next.

"I didn't mind it." She said at last, sensing that he was about to apologize for the kiss.

Shikamaru shut his mouth and met her eyes. "You... Didn't?" When she shook her head, he clicked his tongue. "I didn't even take you out on a date. The order is all wrong."

She seemed rather amused at his words. "You paid for many cups of tea before. That counts as something."

He searched the floor with his eyes and slowly stood up from the bed. Sakura tilted her head up to look at him and this was the closest they had stayed around each other since that night in the Hokage Residence. A feeling he could not name engulfed him and relief flooded his veins at their proximity, hands moving on their own to tuck locks of hair behind her ear and cup her face gently.

According to her logic and after examining their relationship in the time they spent apart, Shikamaru had come to the conclusion that they had been dating all along without acknowledging it. He had slung an arm around her shoulders many times to count and they often sat in the same side of the booth when out for dinner, too close to be merely platonic. Their body language screamed _relationship_ , and all that was left for them to do was to kiss. And they had wasted a potential first kiss with a simple brush of lips in the kitchen of the Hokage Residence.

Granted, a hospital room was not the best place for that, but they were both too eager to get rid of any space between them after so long. This time when their lips met, they moved slowly to savor the moment. Sakura was melting in his arms and sighing every once in a while, her exhales mingling with a moan whenever he did something with his tongue and teeth that she particularly liked. When Shikamaru pulled apart, her face was flushed and her eyes unfocused, swollen lips parted as she tried to gather her bearings.

He placed a kiss on her temple and buried his nose into her pink locks to feel the familiar sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry. "Do you want to get some tea?"

"Is that a date?" She giggled at his slightly narrowed eyes and smiled, curling her fingers around the collar of his shirt and tugging him down for another kiss.


	7. Day vii: Respect

We've made it. Thanks everyone who read this and stuck with me through these seven days! It was great seeing all the work and meeting so many new people that ship these two brainy kids.

I have more works on the way, so keep your eyes open. There are many ways to contact me, so don't be afraid to hit me with a request. Don't forget about _askshikasaku,_ also.

Thank you again and enjoy!

* * *

 **Shikasaku Week**

 **Day vii: Respect**

* * *

The Nara Estate was beautiful, as expected from one of the prominent clans in Konoha. Sakura bowed respectfully to Yoshino and followed her through rooms quietly, taking it all in as she was led to the porch in the back of the house where her once classmate would surely be. The bridge crossing over a koi pond caught her attention immediately, leaving her with little time to observe the bushes and trees and other decorative features. Shikamaru was sitting there with his back against a pillar, Asuma's lighter in his hand as he opened and closed the lid repeatedly.

Yoshino announced their presence as if he had been too deep in thought to notice their approach and left with a smile directed at her. Sakura waited until she was gone to finally look at Shikamaru and see that he was looking back at her inquisitively. "I came here to check on you after... You know."

He clicked his tongue. "Tche. I'm fine."

"You know I'm not leaving easily, so suck it up."

Shikamaru gave her a dry look, but at least pocketed the lighter and leaned away from the pillar. Sakura was unused to seeing him in civilian clothes. The dark outfit he wore was simple and light beneath her fingers as she used her chakra to check his vitals. Aside from breathing, he was very still beneath her palms, undoubtedly waiting for her to try to say something compassionate that he did not ask for.

He had been a bit distant ever since Asuma's death, keeping up a façade as if it had not affected him as deeply and turning away from any pitiful words or glances cast his way. She had not found him after the burial ceremony and had stuck by Ino to help her grieving friend in her hour of need. Sakura wondered if he blamed himself for it and, although she wanted to help him believe he was not at fault, she had no idea on how to approach the topic without making him get defensive.

On her way to the woods with Sai and Pakkun, she was reminded of a time when they were dispatched after Sasuke who had been going after Gaara and she had doubted Shimakaru's skills when he lingered behind to stall a group of Sound nin. Naruto had had so much faith in him, he believed so vehemently that he would be victorious, even without knowing him that well. Though she had been sure then, just a few days ago, that he was too smart to let himself get killed in a plan he devised himself and analyzed thoroughly, Sakura could not help but worry for her friend. At first, she had feared that she could lose another friend to revenge, but seeing him emerging from the Nara Forest victorious and wanting to reunite with their friends, she knew his loyalty to Konoha ran deeper than anything else.

Shikamaru breathed in deeply when instructed as she examined his ribs. Sakura had so much on her plate from the moment they returned with Naruto's broken arm that she could not find much time or chakra to spend on anyone else. She was glad to know now that he was truly fine as he had said. He had collapsed before due to exhaustion, true, but had come home with minor scratches, the main problem lying in his chakra reserves. The rest days Tsunade had given them would do wonders to him, allowing his body to replenish its store to the fullest. She had known that from the start, but came over anyway.

Sakura was not here to say pretty, comforting words or to try to tell him how to live his life after a loss. She had no experience in that. She had lost a teammate, but he was alive still, it could not compare. The kunoichi wondered, though, if he would like to know that she would be there to help him if he needed, even if to listen to him vent. Sakura doubted he would pour his feelings out to his teammates, so an outsider like her stood no chance.

Clearing her throat, she annunciated the results of her analysis as she rubbed her hands on her thighs. He gave her an _I told you so_ look and held her gaze until she grew uncomfortable and looked away at the gardens. As much as she would like to stay, if only to appreciate the scenery, she did not want to intrude on his life. With a quick goodbye, she rose to her feet and wandered back the way she came from.

"Sakura." His voice made her stop and turn around to look at him. A simple glance at his expression let her know that he was grateful for her concern even if he did not voice it. "You're a good medic. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life if it was on the line. Of course there's Tsunade, but you get the idea."

She did not recall ever smiling that widely at him or laughing at anything he said before this moment. "I do."

"Also, don't tell Ino. I don't think I could stand her nagging at me." She would not stand the level their rivalry would reach either, so she promised to stay quiet about that.

It was odd, really, intensely looking into the eyes of a person that was always around, but she had never interacted much. This could be the longest conversation they had up to date aside from briefing missions and words he wanted her to relay to Tsunade. Shikamaru was so smart, always at least ten steps ahead, always analyzing every possible outcome, and she admired that about him. His high intellect proved him an invaluable asset to Konoha.

She used to see him as a lazy boy that got in trouble with Iruka-sensei and was kicked out of the classroom. His grades and everything he did in the academy were average, thus not receiving as much attention as someone like Sasuke would, although she supposed no one could compare then. It was not until the Chuunin Exams that she got a real glimpse of what he hid beneath his aloofness, and before she knew it, he was promoted and entrusted with the task of leading a team to retrieve a runaway Sasuke. A heavy burden for someone so young. Even if the mission had been a failure, it never made her think any less of him. If anything, witnessing from so close as it affected him made her open her eyes.

Maybe they could learn something from one another.

"Leaving already?" They both turned to look at his mother approaching with a tray in her hands and a tea set arranged on top. "Why don't you stay for tea?"

Normally, Sakura would decline, but seeing as everything was already prepared, she could not think of anything to say that would get her out of there. Shikamaru was looking at her in silent amusement when she met his eyes. Yoshino took her silence as an agreement and opened the sliding door directly behind them to reveal a room with her son's favorite past time set in the center. Without any excuses to leave and spend the rest of her day off in her apartment, Sakura walked forward a couple of steps and waited as Shikamaru rose to his feet.

He placed a hand on her back and gave her a light push towards the room. "You're not bothering us." He murmured quietly to reassure her. "Besides, you seem enamored with our garden."

She should have known he would pick up on that. With a flush, she sat on one of the dark pads across from Yoshino and easily engaged in a conversation with her, unaware of his eyes observing her. She was a capable kunoichi, a spectacular medic, the Godaime's apprentice and a good friend. There were too many good traits about her: kind, compassionate, caring. She fought hard to be where she was now, without abilities that were passed down in a clan or the help of a tailed beast, and she would only get better. He believed she would be the perfect role model for civilian kids that wanted to be a ninja someday.

Being from the Nara Clan, he had stuck to the shadows most of his life. Sakura, on the other hand, tried her best to get out of her teammates' shadows and to stand up on her own. It was inspiring.

Shikamaru glanced down at his cup as they laughed about something he did not catch. They had come a long way. Perhaps something could grow out of this.


End file.
